Драконья Ярость
|rōmaji=Doragon Fōsu |type= |user= Нацу Драгнил Роуг Чени Стинг Эвклиф Венди Марвелл Гажил Рэдфокс }} Драконья Ярость — заключительная способность Убийц Драконов. Описание Когда Убийцы Драконов входят в Драконью Ярость, они фактически превращаются в подобие Дракона, получая рептилью чешую и черты: удлиненные клыки и когти. Согласно Зеро, Драконья Ярость заключительная и сильнейшая способность, которой могут обладать Убийцы Драконов; предоставленная им сила сопоставима с той, которой обладали настоящие Драконы: силой, способной разрушить все. Способности thumb|left|200px|Внешность Дракона Драконья Ярость значительно увеличивает урон от стандартных заклинаний Убийц Драконов и предоставляет пользователю доступ к более сильной Магии. Она повышает физические показатели пользователя, делая его намного сильнее, более стойким и выносливым, значительно повышает их Магическую Силу, которая становится видимой, принимая облик Дракона. Когда используется эта способность, магическая сила Убийцы Драконов не уступает силе Дракона. Когда Нацу Драгнил вошел в эту способность с помощью Пламя Порицания Джерара Фернандеса, его огонь получил способность сжечь Магию, даже последнюю атаку Зеро, Нулевое Бытие. Достижения *Для Первого Поколения Убийц Драконов, те, кому преподавали Магию настоящие Драконы, нужны определенные условия, чтобы войти в Драконью Ярость - съесть вещества с сильными Волшебными свойствами, предпочтительно связанные с элементом, которым они могут управлять и потреблять; в то время как другие, несвязанные вещества, "отравляют" пользователя, вызывая сильную боль во время активации и тяжелые последствия после. Нацу Драгнил, Венди Марвелл и Гажил Рэдфокс смогли войти в Драконью Ярость. Чтобы войти в неё, они делали следующее: Нацу посредством потребления Эфириона, а затем поглощения Пламени Порицания Джерара Фернандеса и пламени Игнии, Венди поглотила воздух, оснащенный концентратом Эфира, а Гажил - через поглощение Магического Барьера Частиц Брадмана. До сих пор Нацу является первым Убийцей Драконов Первого Поколения, который вошел в Драконью Ярость без внешнего стимула; Венди достигла этого после одного года тренировки, но особых изменений у неё не было, однако после последующих активаций эта возможность проявилась. Dragon Force Anime.jpg|link=Магия Огненного Убийцы Драконов|Ярость, вызванная Эфирионом Natsu after he ate golden flame.jpg|link=Магия Огненного Убийцы Драконов|Ярость, вызванная Пламенем Порицания Natsu's Dragon Force against Mard Geer.png|link=Магия Огненного Убийцы Драконов|Естественная Драконья Ярость Нацу Natsu with Ignia’s flames.png|link=Магия Огненного Убийцы Драконов|Ярость Нацу, вызванная пламенем Божественного Дракона Огня Wendy unleashes her Dragon Force.png|link=Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов|Ярость, вызванная пополнением Эфира Wendy used as a bait.png|link=Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов|Естественная Драконья Ярость Венди Gajeel's Dragon Force.png|link=Магия Железного Убийцы Драконов|Ярость, вызванная поглощением Магического Барьера Частиц *'Третье Поколение Убийц Драконов', те, кого воспитали Драконы, но также в них внедрена Лакрима Дракона, что даёт возможность к свободному входу в состояние Драконьей Ярости. Однако проявление их силы немного отличается от предыдущих поколений, поскольку драконья чешуя покрывает почти все лицо и тело пользователя. При использовании Магии Теневого Убийцы Драконов, Драконья Ярость может быть усилена под действием тени, из-за чего на теле пользователя появляются чешуйки, покрывающие его больше, чем обычно. Также Драконья Ярость может использоваться в сочетании с режимом двойного элемента, усиливая пользователя ещё больше. Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=Магия Светового Убийцы Драконов|Драконья Ярость Стинга White Shadow Sting enters action.png|link=Режим Дракона Белой Тени|Двойной Режим Драконьей Ярости Стинга Rogue's Dragon Force.png|link=Магия Теневого Убийцы Драконов|Драконья Ярость Роуга Possessed Rogue.png|link=Магия Теневого Убийцы Драконов|Драконья Ярость Роуга под действием тени *'Пятое Поколение Убийц Драконов', те, кто пожирает плоть Драконов или занимается каннибализмом других Убийц Драконов, способны свободно войти в Драконью Ярость. Однако было заявлено, что использование Ярости Дракона запрещено, так как оно отличается от предыдущих поколений, поскольку это ускоряет недостаток использования Магии Убийц Драконов, превращая пользователя в реального Дракона, становясь берсерком в процессе. При использовании тело и мышцы становятся больше и общий внешний вид становится более свирепым. Nebal's Dragon Force.png|link=Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic|Драконья Ярость Небала до драконофикации Nebal's Dragonization.png|Драконья Ярость Небала после драконофикации Ссылки Навигация en:Dragon Force Категория:Способности